What happened that Summer?
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Clark and Lois are working at the Daily Planet and Lois is realising her feelings for Clark. What happens when a mysterious woman named Diana Prince turns up. What is her history with Clark and why is he so reluctant to talk about it.
1. Chapter 1

Lois and Clark were working late there eyes kept catching each other and Lois couldn't help to blush. The feelings were becoming a problem. Those feelings which she had just put to one side years ago were resurfacing. Things had been awkward since Lois had told Clark that she loved him last week. Clark had allowed her an out which made it clear to Lois that he didn't have any feelings for her.  
"You want another coffee before I go" Clark asked putting his coat on  
"No thanks, I'm good. See you tomorrow"  
Clark smiled and Lois mentally kicked herself for thinking how cute Clark looked.  
"Goodbye Lois" Then Clark left, for blur stuff among other things.

Lois's head was in a whirl of indecision, she spent many nights wondering what had changed between her and Clark. Why now, why couldn't she get Clark out of her head. Maybe it was that now with Lana gone he seemed to really try to make his life better. Focusing on a career, dressing smartly. What woman would find him appealing now. And she had given up fighting the attraction. So what was standing in their way. Her fears. She was Lois Lane, not afraid of anything not of a possible broken heart because of Clark's rejection.  
Tomorrow she would act. Ask him out. She would.

Clark was already there when she arrived, he gave a bright smile when he saw her. She sat down at her desk. They worked for about an hour on their articles. They made small talk with each other. Lois decided to ask now. Why not?  
"Clark I..." Lois began but was cut off by a well spoken female voice.  
"Well Clark I never thought you would be a journalist" Said an extremely beautiful tall brunette.  
Clark looked as bewildered as she had ever seen him but his eyes never left the new woman.  
"What are you doing here?" Clark said, but a small smile stole over his face  
"I came to see you" She said  
"I didn't think I would see you again"  
"Never say never"  
Clark stood up and grinned widely.  
Lois watched in a silent rage as Clark and the unknown woman hugged.  
"It's good to see you too Diana"

Lois was confused, she had known Clark for a long time and was almost certain she knew all of Clark's girlfriends. There was Lana, Alicia and... well that was it. Surely it couldn't have been serious between them. He was only 17 when she had met him.  
Lois bit back her what would have been awkward asking out of Clark.

Diana squeezed Clark tightly, he coughed as his back was crushed. Diana chuckled and Lois wanted to punch her in the face. They broke apart and Clark smiled.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch, to catch up" Diana said  
Clark looked flustered "Sure, yeah... how about that place across the street"  
"Yeah OK see you then"  
Clark looked confused and sat down. Lois eyed him expectantly.  
"Soooooo... who is she?" Lois asked  
"Uhh...An old friend"  
"Go on?"  
He could see a cheeky grin.  
"OK fine, an old girlfriend"  
"When was this?"  
"A few years ago"  
"Clark I've known you for a long time, I don't remember seeing her before"  
"Lois I know you right you won't give up till you know everything about me and Diana but I'm going to ask you please leave this alone."  
She hadn't seen Clark being serious in a long time.

Diana was seated when Clark arrived at the coffee shop. She greeted him warmly.  
"Why are you back?"  
"Good to see you too, I wanted to reach out to you for years but I never thought I should"  
"Why now?"  
"The Blur, I know it's you, I'm proud of you..."  
"Thanks."  
"Seems like you have more than atoned to what we did"  
"And you have you atoned?"  
"Yes"  
"How so?"  
"You're the blur I'm wonder woman, you're not the only hero"  
"That's good"  
"Clark, just because we did bad things together in the past doesn't mean we haven't made up for it now. You certainly have. And so have I"  
"When I met you I was at one of the lowest places of my life, why did you come back now, to remind me of that?"  
"I wanted to come back now to show you how I've changed, how we've changed, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories" Diana said trying to calm the situation.  
Clark rubbed his face with his hands. "No...no I'm sorry"  
"It's OK, they weren't all bad memories were they?"  
"No, not all" Clark replied with a smile

Lois carried on working through lunch while Clark was off enjoying himself with Diana. She felt a little sick, in that way most people feel when jealous. She had thought after Lana had gone. Finally. That they might get past the flirting and finally do something about it. Lois could handle Clark being secretive but secretive about this. An old girlfriend was different.

Diana Prince. That was her name wasn't it? She searched her name and spent the next hour neglecting her articles she was supposed to be writing to research every bit she could on Diana Prince and found that she was a successful businesswoman, though not at the same level as Oliver Queen. She came reasonably close. She wondered how a woman like her would get involved with Clark. Then again Clark had become friends with Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen.  
Diana was a similar age to them. Only three years ago she had begun her business empire and now was a multimillionaire. Lois was impressed.

Clark returned from lunch a little later than usual. While Lois had been late back from lunch on numerous occasions this was a first for Clark.  
"Good lunch" Lois said coyly  
"Yeah" He said barely looking at her  
"How did it go talking to your ex" Lois asked trying to get more info  
"Good, she's sticking around for a few days"  
"And are you meeting up again?"  
"Don't know... maybe"  
"How did you meet"  
Clark huffed in annoyance "Alright fine, met her at a bar five years ago"  
Lois was so surprised she almost forgot to speak "A bar" she said  
"Yeah a bar..."  
"When have you ever been in a bar"  
"You once said to me that I had never none anything impulsive well I have once, made a few bad choices"  
"So was Diana a bad choice?"  
"Maybe both" Clark said before moving off to the printer. Lois know their conversation was over.

Later on that night back at her apartment at the Talon, Lois resolved to continue her research into Diana Prince. Going by the more revealing conversation with Clark she unearthed an Metropolis arrest warrant out for a woman called Diana, brunette and tall. Wanted for a connection with mob boss Morgan Edge and a man named Kal. Sounds like Diana Prince. But who was this Kal person and why did that name sound familiar?.

When she came in for work the next day Clark wasn't there. He came in about half an hour after she did, barely said anything and left within ten minutes. He said he was out following a lead. A classic.  
She continued working and when she looked up she saw Diana looking uncertain. She walked over to Lois' desk.  
"Hi, I was looking for Clark, your his partner right?" Diana asked  
Lois felt like punching her "Yes, I'm Lois, I don't know where he is, he went out to check a lead" Diana nodded  
Lois felt curious "Did you need him for anything, are you dating now?" Oh for gods sake Lois could you be more obvious.  
Sure enough the corners of Diana's mouth curved slightly and it made her want to punch her even more.  
"No Lois we're not. Did once but not now. I just haven't seen him in years"  
"And why's that?" Lois said  
"Didn't think he would have wanted to see me, we were different people back then and we weren't at the best moments in a our lives. I had run away from home to Metropolis and Clark had too."  
Lois perked up, Clark had run away from home. Now this was interesting.  
"Why didn't it work out?" Lois asked  
"A lot of things really, the situation we were in, we weren't going to last, we had to go home eventually. I also think we were too similar for a own good. People who are alike shouldn't be together. You need to argue in a relationship, you need to have someone to second guess your decisions, you need that fire. We didn't."  
Diana sighed "Listen Lois Clark is an amazing man, he has his secrets like us all and deep down he is terrified of rejection. He is never good with his feelings as I'm sure you know. Since I've been here I can see how much he changed, he's calm relaxed and at ease with himself. He's got a good purpose with his life. I think that's down to you. He told me you were the one who got him the job. You shouldn't wait until it;s too late, god knows it will take him forever to admit his feelings. Tell him yours."  
"What I don't..." Lois began shocked at the direction this conversation had taken.  
"Of course you do, every woman Clark's met must have feelings for him...anyway I better go, got a business meeting to go to."

Lois was left feeling like she had been clubbed over the head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Five years ago

Kal was enjoying himself. Clark however probably wouldn't enjoy it here. The Club Atlantis, one of the many clubs he had been to since he left Smallville. The Red K ring glowed slightly as his thoughts strayed back to Smallville.  
The woman he was dancing with had suddenly taken an offense to something he said. He couldn't recall this girls name or even what he had said to her to cause such offense mere moments ago. He felt a hard slap across his face, of course he didn't feel any pain.  
When he only grinned at her she tried to slap him again, this time he caught her arm, he held her a bit too hard. She pushed him and he let go, and stalked off scowling.  
Kal grinned. But left her alone. The bartender made a comment about his lack of success with women. Kal downed the rest of the drink and slammed the glass down upside down. He nodded to the bartender and left the bar. The scar on his chest was throbbing and he collapsed in the middle of the street.  
He crawled towards the Phone Box and closed the door behind him as the scar burned white hot. He screamed in pain as he wrenched the ring from his finger. The burning stopped and his breathing calmed.  
He rang home but couldn't bring himself to speak to his mother. He left the phone box, his shirt still wide open.  
Clark looked up and was nearly nose to nose with a attractive brunette.  
"I saw you fall over in the street, are you OK..." Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the huge scar across his chest " Who did that to you?"  
Clark didn't want to deal with this and slipped the ring back on his finger.  
Diana registered a change in him instantly.  
He changed from a tearful, miserable man into a smiling, leering man.  
"Ahh I'm fine" Kal said  
"But your chest, that scar?"  
"Why? do you like what you see?" Kal said cockily  
She looked confused, she was probably the most attractive woman he had met she was as tall as he was which was odd for a woman.  
"Your scar does it hurt?" Diana asked  
"Why don't you find out?" He said, his eyes conveying his real meaning  
He pulled her too him so their lips were mere inches from one another.  
She punched him using her strength and he was launched backwards into the phone box smashing through it.  
She was about to go to him to perhaps take him to the hospital, he was a bit of a jerk but she had overeacted.  
Kal stood up unhurt and laughing.  
"Well isn't this interesting" Kal said  
"Who are you?"  
"Kal-El, and what are you?"  
"Diana"  
"Answer my question, are you from Smallville?"  
"Smallville? What?" Diana said confused. Was this man like her. He had powers.  
"Smallville, have you ever been there?" Kal growled  
"Never heard of it?"  
"Then how can you do what you do?"  
"Do what?" Diana played coy  
"Don't fuck with me, You can hurt me, how?"  
"I don't know what your talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me"  
"Do you have abilities too?"  
"Yes, powers... but don't change the subject" Clark seemed to shine through for a second but was quickly replaced by Kal.  
"I've always had it, my powers I mean"  
"Are you an Alien?" Kal said almost excitedly " A kryptionian"  
"An alien" Diana laughed loudly  
Kal saw red and quickly had her up against the wall, she lashed out using her strength again knocking him away, however he showcased another of his abilities. Superspeed causing Diana to gasp in shock as Kal threw her into a wall.  
Somewhere deep down Diana relished being able to fight someone equal to her, she grabbed his arm and smashed him into the wall. Reversing their positions.  
She noticed a bright red ring on his finger and wanting to hurt him even more smashed his hand into the wall. The ring broke into hundreds of shards and Clark's back snapped as if an electric current was shooting through him. And he was screaming, in obvious pain, like she saw when he was lying in the street.  
After a few seconds he stopped and collapsed, falling to the ground, sobbing while trying to scoop up the shattered ring shards.

One week later

Diana was confused, she had never thought about Aliens really. Clark or Kal didn't seem alien to her. He had told her all about himself, she was glad of someone to talk to about all this, the powers. She was sure he was glad as well. Despite her presence she couldn't completely stop him from using to ring. His new ring. He had zipped back to Smallville to retrieve another from an unsuspecting jock.  
She didn't like Kal much, prefered Clark. But there were moments when you could see Clark in Kal. And other moments, much more rare where you could see the pain that was really eating away at Kal. With Clark however it was a plain as day. When Clark was there she could see a broken young man with a good heart. He had stopped crying a few days ago, now he just kept quiet, she always had to iniciate the conversation. She didn't think it was because he was rude but because he was out of his depth, she had thought whenever he was himself the normal version he hated not only himself but his situation. While his apartment was very luxurious (She had been there numerous times) he hated it. Hated the expensive silk sheets the sports cars.  
Despite all this she thought she might be attracted to this bipolar Alien from Krypton. The Clark side, although the bad boy Kal had his perks.  
After their fight when she had first met him they spent the rest of the night talking. Bought some food. Just talked. Both of them could have speeded off to LA or wherever, however they walked, not even very quickly.  
They began to spend all they're time together in the days that followed they revealed everything about themselves to each other. This was the only time Clark was fully engaged and talkative. He seemed like he had been dying to reveal his secrets to someone. How he felt, about his family, friends. Jor El.

Kal had got involved with the wrong kinds of people. Stolen a lot of money from Morgan Edge. Diana herself had yet to meet Morgan Edge and Kal kept asking her to join them. He said they would rule Metropolis and while that did sound so appealing in the back of her mind anyway she knew it was wrong.  
Eventually she met Morgan Edge. Kal had practically forced her to come along and he gave them both a job. Bank robbery.  
However with their skills they managed to rob all 35 banks near simultanously.  
Making off with fifty million. This was when she would realise that Morgan Edge fully appraciated that herself and Kal were on another level. Kal gave Mr Edge back his money surprisingly, but unsurprisingly he wanted more. And Kal wouldn't. Mr Edge then sent Mercenarys after them and after she managed to stop Kal from killing each of the Mercenaries. Mr Edge sent a few cops on his payroll after them. Despite them being corrupt. Diana refused to let Kal to hurt them. They had to run. They moved around Metropolis evading the police and she begged Kal to take off the ring. He had been waring it for the longest time.  
Clark seemed shocked by what he had done and wanted to take the money back. She stopped him. He was beside himself with grief. He shouldn't do anything right now.  
Despite the situation and the bad timing it was then she gave him the kiss she had been dying to give him for a week now. He wanted this as well and she quickly took care of his clothes.  
He had only known her for a week and yet felt he knew her for years. He really cared about her. The woman that had stood by his vile counterpart Kal. Had stuck with him just for the moments when she got to see him. Clark.  
When he woke a naked Diana was sleeping with a smile on her face next to him. He resolved that he wouldn't put the ring back on. Yet it still lay on the desk in their hotel room. Taunting him.  
The next week they had together was perfect and she was helping to piece him back together. They went to other cities as they were too notorious in Metropolis. Chicago, Texas even New York. They even used some of the money, fine dining and other things. Somewhere deep down they both knew that this had to come to an end.  
What Clark didn't expect was Diana to leave him. Mere three weeks since they had met Clark woke up to find her gone. A typical letter telling him she was sorry and she had to go home, that she cared deeply about him and hoped he could fight his demons and return home.  
Diana didn't want to leave, but she was forced into it. Her family had contacted her and ordered her back to Themyscira saying her time in America was over for now. She was worried that if she and Clark were together that something like this would happen again. They were both too powerful. Together that could easily rule the world and she was terrified that her joining up with Kal was a signal of her wavering moral compass. So she left in the middle of the night hoping that Clark would be Ok without her. She would miss him.

Clark was so angry with her. The woman that had made him forget the hateful existance he was living at the moment. She had left him and all the changes he had gone through were for naught. His eyes fell on the ruby red ring on the desk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lois thought about calling Martha to ask about Clark running away to metropolis but decided against it. She couldn't believe Clark would run away and was unsure why he would run away from a home with Martha and Jonathan who in Lois' opinion are the greatest parents in the world.  
There was more to this.  
Clark was trying to sleep but couldn't. He kept remembering about metropolis with Diana. Though not fondly at all. It was a terrible point in his life, during which a future seemed impossible. Now he felt shocked by her reappearance. He loved Lois of course he did. But he was scared of what she would think of him. Both because he was an alien and what he had done in metropolis. Stolen and hurt people.  
Sleeping would be pointless, so he got up and showered in the early morning. When he got out of the shower, dressed and put the coffee on he heard a car coming up the drive.  
Lois. He knew it was Lois because he heard her heartbeat and recognised it. Now what was Lois doing here at five in the morning, he knew Lois liked her sleep.  
He watched her exit her car and start walking toward the farm house.

Lois could see light in the windows and was surprised he was up. She knew he got up early but not as early as this. Lois had planned to use the element of surprise and hope that in his sleepy state he would reveal the answers to some of her questions.  
She didn't even knock. Just walked straight in.  
"Lois" Clark said surprising her.  
He looked like he had just got up. Only in his sweatpants.  
Lois stared at his bare chest before looking up. She knew he saw her staring because when her eyes reached his face the corners of his mouth were curved upwards slightly. This infuriated her even more.  
"Smallville" Lois said keeping her voice calm.  
"Lois what are you doing here, it's the morning"  
"I know, I want answers"  
"Can they wait till the sun's come up?"  
"No" Lois said " We are both here now and I want you to tell me"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Don't, I found Diana's name on an arrest warrant in Metropolis years ago. Diana and a man named Kal.  
Clark's eyes widened "Why did you go looking into Diana?"  
"Oh Clark you know me, an ex girlfriend of yours turns up and you won't tell me anything about her what else was I going to do"  
"I asked you to leave this alone"  
"Clark that only made me want to figure this thing out more, Clark just tell me it can't be that bad?"  
"You would be surprised"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Lois please.."  
"Clark you know everything there is to know about me, I asked Diana and she said that you both ran away from home, why did you do that Mr and Mrs K are the best parents in the world"  
Clark looked sick, no scratch that he looked angry.  
"What if I don't want to talk about it?" Clark ground out.  
"Come on Clark, even if it's really bad I still want to know, these past months working together we've gotten so close. Please Clark."  
Clark took a deep breath "I just.. don't want you to think badly of me"  
"Clark the amount of stuff I've done, you can't be as bad as me"  
"OK, can I at least get dressed first?"  
Lois laughed "Sure"  
Clark went upstairs and Lois sat down in the living room.  
Classic Clark came down with a plaid shirt on.  
"Where would you like to start" said Clark  
"Why did you run away?" Lois said with such gentleness Clark thought that she seemed to be suspecting just how horrible it was.  
He thought what was the best way to tell it. In a way that would keep his alien origins a secret.  
"When I was seventeen my mom became pregnant, it was a miracle, they had tried for years without any success. This time they managed it. My..my dad was out in Smallville and my mom needed to go meet him. Dad had taken his truck so she needed a ride. So I .. drove her.."  
Lois watched as his face changed, he looked down and she saw moisture forming at the corners of his eyes. His chin quivered and he let out a quiet sob. She understood. Lois hadn't heard of a child would have been four or five by now.  
She reached out to touch his hand. He let his arm be extended so he could comfortable hold her hand but he moved no closer.  
Clark continued "It was my fault Lois, I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking of other things, in my own world about meteor freaks and trying to learn about my biological parents. Suddenly we were drifting, I slipped off the side of the road and then the truck was upturned... we were in the wreckage and I was fine but Mom..."  
"Then we were at the hospital and then my Dad was there. And when he heard...  
he looked at me and I know he loved me and all but right then he just stared at me. Who cost him his chance at a real child." Clark sobbed

Lois moved over and wrapped Clark up in a hug.  
"I couldn't handle it.. so I ran off to Metropolis"  
"Clark you don't have to tell me any more" Lois said  
"You wanted to know" Clark said, not angrily but as if he really did want to let it all out and tell her. No matter the pain.  
Lois nodded "Only if your sure"  
"I'm sure" He said "You remember valentine's day a few years ago when you and I got drugged up on Love potion?"  
Lois blushed "Well no, not really"  
"It was red meteor rock, it affects people, makes them do anything they want to do damn the consequences"  
Lois' face turned red and she thought about what it had meant, they had almost had sex that night. She remembered that much. It had come back to her in dreams a while back. She didn't think he had meant to embarrass her and really she wasn't. She knew she was interested in him and she also thought he was into her as well. Unless she had really been misreading the signals over the past few months working together.  
"OK so what did you do?" Lois said  
"I hit the clubs, there was red kryptionite in the class rings so I just kept that on. I got involved with the wrong sorts of people. Morgan Edge a crime boss. I did robbed people for him. I'm Kal."  
Lois almost didn't believe it, yet she could see the truth in his eyes. Lois knew that Clark would never steal, or hurt.  
"Then I met Diana. I just ran into her. I acted like a bit of jerk towards her and she hit me, broke my nose and the ring. I was back to myself. The miserable Clark. We got talking and I told her everything. She got me off the ring. For a while at least." Clark grumbled  
"What does that mean?"  
"I went back to smallville and got another ring. I came back and still Diana stayed. I got her involved in the robberies. We stole a lot. I got involved with Morgan Edge when I stole his money. With the money that me and Diana had got back we paid him, yet he wanted more all of it. Morgan Edge had his corrupt police put out arrests for the both of us.  
So we ran away. To another city. She finally got me to take of the ring. Then we spent two more weeks together. Then she was gone"  
"Why did she leave?"  
"Her family wanted her back home...but anyway, my Dad came and got me soon after and I never saw Diana again until two days ago. I did care about her, she made the time in Metropolis slightly bearable when she was there."  
Lois thought about it, she was really surprised about this whole thing. Clark Kent a robber. It didn't make sense.  
"So what do you think? does it change anything?"  
What a loaded question. But when Lois looked into his eyes she saw the genuine fear that she would reject him.  
Clark you stupid idiot.  
She felt that actions were better than words. So she leaned over and gave him a long kiss. Which he returned happily. Hands were everywhere as he pulled her down on him so she was now sitting astride him. His hands moved up her back. She felt the need to get even closer to him. His hands slipped down to her bum. He thrust up and pulled her down hitting her hot centre. The shock of this made her open her mouth in surprise. He took advantage and slipped his tongue inside.

The next morning

Lois and Clark had a great night and somehow they managed to get out of bed. They arrived at work on time. Clark kept stealing glances at Lois when he thought she wasn't looking. These looks made Lois happier than she would ever admit.

Diana stopped by at lunch and she talked with them both. Diana could tell something was going on between those two. Her business was done with and she said goodbye to Clark, gave him a quick (friendly) kiss and a hug. She whispered to him that they should work together sometime, use their abilities together for good rather than personal gain. Clark murmured his confirmation.  
Diana gave Lois an awkward hug and she was off.  
Glad that Clark had found someone to love.

"We should go out tonight, how about a club, I've heard that you like night club's, how about Atlantis?" Lois said cheerfully  
Clark scowled but then grinned good-naturedly.  
"I'm up for anything you are Lois.

The End 


End file.
